1935 Tube Stock
London Underground 1935 Stock was an experimental train design built by Metropolitan Cammell. Twelve two-car units (marshalled into four six-car trains) were built. Three of these trains had the cars streamlined, based upon trial with a 1923 Standard Stock Control Trailer built by Metropolitan Cammell, the cars in the fourth set had flat fronts almost identical to the later 1938 stock, for which the cars of the 1935 Stock were in effect the prototypes. These were the first tube cars constructed for London Underground that had the motors and control equipment etc. under the frame, freeing the space behind the cabs for use by passengers, and for evaluation purposes each trainset had different equipment. The cars were used on the Piccadilly Line from 1937 to 1940. During World War II all the 1935 Stock cars were stored at Cockfosters depot. After the war the streamlined cars were sent to Acton works where they were rebuilt into trailer cars, used with the 1938 stock. They were eventually withdrawn between 1972 and 1976. The unit with the flat fronts re-entered service and was also used with the 1938 stock, the main difference between the 1935 Stock and 1938 stock DMs being that the driver's door on the 1935 stock was taller, extending into the roof. Numbers The 1935 stock consisted only of Driving Motor (DMs) cars. The number series was continued for the DMs of the 1938 Stock Trailers It had originally been planned that three trailer cars would be inserted into the three streamlined units, to lengthen them from six to seven car units. These trailers would have been similar to 1938 stock trailers with the exception that they had no compressors. After the war these three cars instead became part of the 1938 Stock and were numbered 012412 - 012414, being fitted with compressors. In the 1950s three 'Standard Stock' trailers were rebuilt to operate with the remaining flat front DMs. These three cars were renumbered 7510 - 7512 and were withdrawn at the same time as the DMs. Further use After World War II the streamlined cab DMs were rebuilt into trailers for use with the 1938 Stock. These cars were renumbered 012477 - 012494. As trailers they were easily identifiable from 1938 Stock trailers with only 3 windows between the end single door and the first double door, 1938 Stock had four. The last of these trailers, 012489, was withdrawn from service in 1976. Following the electrification of the Epping-Ongar section of the Central Line in 1957, the service was operated by 2-car units of 1935 Stock until replacement by 1962 Stock several years later. Upon withdrawal from passenger service in 1966, two of the 1935 stock DMs were converted into a test train which was not scrapped until 1975. External links *London Transport Museum Photographic Archive **Streamlined 1935 stock cars 11000 & 10000, 1936 **End view of streamlined 1935 stock car, 1936 **Flat-fronted 1935 stock cars 11009 & 10009, 1937 **End view of flat-fronted 1935 stock car, 1937 Category:London Underground Rolling Stock